


Demande

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Demande

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici le premier bonus de mon défi du sur votre 31. Et parce que FF est cassé, ceci est une exclusivité AO3....
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tourné vers sa bibliothèque, Law cherchait un livre parmi sa collection. Derrière lui, Luffy était allongé de tous son long sur le lit, et regardait le plafond d’un air pensif.

-Dis ?

-Dire quoi ?

-T’es amoureux de moi, n’est-ce pas ?

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Luffy lançait une conversation du genre. Mais c’était de plus en plus courant, et cela devenait un peu lourd, l’étudiant n’aimant pas exprimer ces sentiments. Afin de ne pas agacer le judoka avec un éventuel soupire, il continua de regarder les livres.

-Bien sûr, répondit il en appréhendant la suite de la conversation.

-Et moi aussi j’t’aime. Et on veux tous les deux rester ensemble, on est d’accord ?

-Oui. Lu..

-Donc, si on s'aime et qu'on veut rester ensemble, pourquoi on se marie pas ?

Là, Law en resta sans voix. Il remercia le ciel ou il ne savait quoi, pour être face à sa bibliothèque, ce qui lui permettait de cacher sa surprise. S’il c’était attendu à ce que _Luffy_ lui demande ça…

L’étudiant du avoir un moment de silence trop long, puisqu’il entendit le judoka rouler sur le lit et s’approcher de lui, presque timidement.

-Mais si tu veux pas, c’est pas grave…

Luffy parlait d’une petite voix, assez étrange venant de lui. Toujours sur le coup de la surprise, Law se retourna, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça m’a juste surpris. Je… Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

-Qu’on s’aime et qu’on le dit à tous le monde ? Qu’on vas rester ensemble pour toujours ? Qu’on vas faire la fête pour que tous le monde soit content pour nous ?

L’étudiant ne pu s’empêcher de sourire devant le ton utiliser par Luffy pour prononcer le mot «fête»

-Dans les films, c’est toujours l’homme qui demande à la fille, avec une bague… Mais vu qu’on est deux hommes, je me suis dit que c’était pas grave s’il n’y avait pas de bague, et que je pouvais le faire moi… Et puis j’sais pas. J’ai juste envie que tous le monde saches qu’tu m’aimes et que je t’aimes, et que ça restera toujours comme ça.

-Tu n’as pas peur que ça change ?

-Pourquoi ça changerai ?

Le cerveau de Law tournait à pleine vitesse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il regardait toutes les inconnues une à une, tous ce qui pouvait mal tourné.

Et il croisa le regard de Luffy,  qui semblait à la fois surprenamment sérieux, mais aussi plein d’espoir. 

Mais le plus jeune détourna le regard.

-J’te l’ai dit… Si tu veux pas, c’est pas grave.

La raison de Law lui demanda d’en resta là, d’oublier cette discussion. Mais son cœur lui hurlait le contraire. L’étudiant n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de le suivre en priorité…. Mais il fit une exception, et pris le visage du judoka entre ses mains.

-Si. Je veux bien. Mais je te l’ai dit, tu m’as surpris, et….

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Luffy cria de joie, et embrassa avec joie son désormais fiancé.


End file.
